Truce
by melanshi
Summary: When a ghost tells Maddie about halfas, Danny, Dani, and Vlad make a truce and team up to attempt to keep their secret. But will Maddie find out? Or will the unlikely team be able to stop her?
1. Chapter 1- Halfa?

**Random story I came up while working on an essay in Language Arts on heroism. To be honest, I can't really remember **_**why **_**I got this idea and how. It has absolutely nothing to do with my essay. Then again my thoughts can be really random…**

**Post D-Stabilized. Phantom Planet never happens.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny

I phased into my bedroom, hovering in midair for a second or two before transforming and dropping down to the floor.

"Danny? Is that you?" My mom asked from outside my bedroom door.

I let out a sigh. She hadn't caught me. "Yeah, Mom!"

"Well, can you come down to the lab? With a HAZMAT suit? I made you a new one. It's in the drawer." I heard her footsteps as she left.

I reached into my dresser drawer and pulled out a HAZMAT suit, quietly putting it on. I looked into my mirror and face-palmed. I was so screwed. It won't take long for Mom to figure out my alter ego after seeing me in this.

It was identical to the HAZMAT suit I wore into the portal, except there was no DP logo or Dad's face on it. You just have to switch the colors and suddenly you have Danny Phantom instead of Danny Fenton.

Still, I left my room with my fingers crossed. _Please don't recognize me! Please don't recognize me!_

When I walked into the lab, Mom studied me. I tensed slightly, but she only said, "You look great, honey! Maybe there's still hope for you growing up to be a ghost hunter like your parents!"

_I kind of am a ghost hunter, _I though sourly.

I looked around for some new kind of weapon, maybe, that Mom had invented. My eyes finally landed on what she wanted me to see.

It was a little ghost girl, with blonde pigtails in a purple dress. Her ponytails had two pink bows tying them off. She wore white socks and pink ballet flats. She looked up at me with hopeful red eyes. She was trapped in a ghost shield.

Mom held up a microphone to her. "Okay, ghost girl," she said. "This is a lie detector. If you lie, I'll know. Understand?"

The ghost girl nodded, pigtails bouncing.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"O-Olivia," the girl squeaked. The lie detector showed that she was telling the truth.

"How old are you? When you died."

"S-six." It was true.

"How'd you die?" Ouch, doesn't Mom know that it isn't polite to ask about a ghost's kind of death? Even halfas don't like to think of their half-deaths!

A tear slid down Olivia's face. "F-fire…"

"Explain."

Olivia was straight out crying right now. "M-my house burned down. I-I died." She sobbed. I looked at the lie detector. It was true.

I stepped forward. "It's okay, Olivia. It's okay."

She looked up at me. "T-thanks…"

Mom pulled me away and continued on with questions. "How are you crying? Ghosts don't have emotions."

Olivia blinked. "We have emotions." She wasn't lying.

"Okay…" Mom said. "Do you know anything about Danny Phantom?"

My eyes went wide. That's what she wanted this girl for!

"Oh, he's my hero! He saved us from the ghost king! And he's a halfa which makes him even cooler!" Olivia said. You could barely tell that she'd just been crying.

I blushed although it went unnoticed by Olivia and Mom.

"Halfa?"

I froze. I slid a finger across my neck in the universal _cut-it-out! _motion.

Olivia looked on curiously but answered anyway. "Oh, that's what we call half-ghosts! They're half-human and half-ghost. There are three: Danny Phantom, Danielle Phantom, and Vlad Plasmius."

I looked down at the floor. I was so dead after this! Well, more dead than I already was.

"Really? Do you know who they really are?" Mom asked. After seeing that Olivia wasn't lying.

I face-palmed. _Every _ghost knows my secret identity!

Olivia glanced at me curiously and said, "No."

The lie detector said that she wasn't lying.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. She didn't know. But there were two people I needed to visit now.


	2. Chapter 2- Truces

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Dani

"And three hundred forty-six! And three hundred forty-seven!" Valerie said.

I paused to wipe a strand of black hair from my face before doing another chin up.

"Val-pant-erie-pant-is-pant-this-really-necessary- pant?" I said dropping to the ground.

The ghost hunter grinned. "C'mon, Dani! I do five hundred of these every day! And you've only done three hundred forty-eight!"

I rolled my eyes. "Valerie, I'm twelve and I've _just _been stabilized and before that I turned into a pile of ectoplasmic goo every time I used too much energy! This isn't easy for me."

"Excuse me? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

We both turned to see a familiar white-haired green-eyed ghost boy floating in Valerie's bedroom.

"Danny!" I ran up and tackled my cousin. He fell out of the air laughing.

Valerie laughed too. She had lightened up to Danny after saving me. At first Danny was afraid that she had found out about him (he had been knocked unconscious during a battle with Vlad and transformed back) but we took that away because she didn't act any different with Danny Fenton.

I got off of him and he got up to floating in the air again. "What brings you here, cuz?" **(I spelled that right, right?)**

He glanced towards Valerie. "Dani, I need to speak to you _alone_."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if you hurt her, Ghost Boy, you're a goner."

"I'm already dead!" He called after her as she left the room. When she was gone, he grinned at me. "Well, halfway anyway."

"So what happened?" I asked sitting on Valerie's bed.

Danny took a breath. "A ghost girl accidentally spilled her guts about halfas to my mom."

"That doesn't sound bad," I said. "She doesn't know that you're a halfa."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but she knows that Danny Phantom, Danielle Phantom, and Vlad Plasmius are halfas. The ghost girl didn't know our identities."

"That's good." I sighed. "But I think I know where you're heading with this…"

He nodded, slightly. We left the room.

"Hey, Valerie!" I called down the hallway. "I've got to go! See you tomorrow!"

"Okay, Danielle!" She called back.

Vlad

I sat in my office, doing paperwork, the worst part of this job. There was so much of it, including the papers for my companies.

I glanced out the window. Cars drove by with an occasional truck. I saw Samantha and Tucker walking to the Nasty Burger and Valerie flying around on her jet sled, patrolling. Valerie had cut any ties with me after the whole Dani incident. Said something about not wanting to disappoint her daddy.

My eyes went wide. I saw Samantha and Tucker. Where was Danny?

Maddie (my cat, the one that's supposedly my sister's) meowed.

"Wow, you've finally got a cat, fruit loop!" An echoey voice said behind me.

I spun around and saw Daniel and Danielle hovering there in ghost form. I got into a battle stance, ready to morph.

Dani shook her head. "We don't want to fight, Plasmius. We just want to talk."

"We sort of have a problem…" Danny trailed off.

"Well, deal with it yourself, little badger," I said.

Daniel shook his head. "It's kind of your problem too. Can we sit?"

I hesitated before nodding. The two transformed back into their human forms and sat in two chairs. I sat behind my desk.

"What problem is this, Daniel?" I asked.

Daniel looked nervous. "Well, a ghost kind of told my mom about halfas. And also said that Danny Phantom, Danielle Phantom, and Vlad Plasmius are the three halfas."

"What?" I asked, struggling to keep myself calm. "Does she know our secrets?"

Danielle shook her head, ponytail flying. "Apparently, Mrs. Fenton only knows that our ghost halves are halfas. Not our human halves."

I moaned. "Can you two try to be more careful?"

"I tried to stop her, Plasmius!" Daniel explained. "But she died when she was six!"

We sat in silence for a little bit. It was odd to have Daniel and Danielle calm and sitting in a room with me without fighting.

"I have an idea," Daniel finally said. "But you might not agree on it."

"What is it, little badger?" I asked.

Daniel hesitated. "A temporary truce. We team up to try to stop Mom from finding out. But Vlad, you have to do a few things for me. 1. Don't send ghosts to hunt me down during this truce. 2. No fighting at all between the three of us. 3. No trying to kill my dad, marry my mom, and make me your evil apprentice. Alright?"

I hesitated. There was pros and cons to this. But I was a business man. "On some of my things, Daniel. 1. You two train with me. 2. Danielle stays with me, I won't hurt her, and I enroll her in school. 3. You give me your mother's phone number."

It was Daniel's turn to hesitate. But finally he agreed.

I reached out a hand, which the younger hybrid took. "Truce."

I held out my hand to Danielle. "Truce."


	3. Chapter 3- Val!

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny

I poked my head into the basement lab. Dani appeared beneath me and Vlad peeked around above me.

I blinked when I saw the one person I wouldn't expect to be here. "Val?"

The girl turned around. She was wearing her black hair up and had on a red HAZMAT suit. "Hey, Danny!" She waved. "Hey, Danielle!"

My cousin waved back. "Hey, Val."

Suddenly, Val noticed Vlad in the room. She scowled. "Vlad."

That shocked all of us.

"Why is she looking at me like that?" Vlad whispered to Dani and me.

Dani shrugged. "How should I know?"

Mom looked up. "Danny! Vlad! And… some girl who looks like Danny?"

The three of us looked at each other. We hadn't come up with an explanation of why Dani looked so much like me. And since Val was in the room we couldn't say that she was my clone!

"Hey, you must be Mrs. Fenton!" Dani said. "I'm Dani with an I. I'm a friend of Danny."

Mom glanced between the two of us before shrugging.

"So, Mom," I said. "Why's Val here?"

Mom looked at my almost girlfriend. "She was interested in ghost hunting."

Wait, didn't she work for Vlad? Oh, yeah, she cut her ties with him.

"Yeah." Val walked up to a computer. "We're analyzing anything we got about Danny Phantom to see who he really is. Since he's a halfa." She glanced at Vlad and Dani before continuing. "A half-human, half-ghost hybrid."

Dani looked at Vlad and me. She dropped her voice to a whisper so Mom and Val couldn't hear. "I think she knows about you, fruit loop. That's why she stopped working for you. And that means Danny can be easier to figure out now."

I face-palmed myself. "Well, good luck," I told Mom and Val as I went upstairs with the older and younger halfa.

"It's official," I muttered, sitting down on the couch. "We're screwed."

Dani sat down too and Vlad sat in between us. He placed his hands on our shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Vlad shrugged. "How many times have I told you all I wanted was to be loved?"

I crossed my arms. "And you do that by attempting to kill the one person who considers you a friend and melt the one girl who ever called you 'Daddy'."

Vlad paused for a second there.

"Well, this conversation got awkward quickly," Dani muttered.

**Shorter than the last two chapters, but I really should be studying for finals at the moment. So, until the next chapter, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4- Danielle Phantom

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Valerie  


I watched, confused, as Danny, Danielle, and Vlad left the room. What was Danny doing with two halfas? More importantly, what was Vlad doing with Danielle?

"Okay, Valerie," Mrs. Fenton said. "What do you know about the three halfas?"

Deciding not to reveal Vlad, I answered, "I've seen Danielle in her human form."

Mrs. Fenton looked up shocked. "Really?"

I nodded. "She saved me from a falling building, transforming right in front of me. One second there's a black-haired, blue-eyed girl and, in a flash of light, there's now a white-haired, green-eyed girl."

Mrs. Fenton jotted down some notes. "Do you know her name in human form?"

"She goes by Danielle Phantom in both forms," I explained. "She's homeless and the cousin of Danny Phantom. She used to be unstable and melt into a pile of goo whenever she used too much energy."

Mrs. Fenton looked at the monitor. "Wait, if she has family, how's she homeless? And if she's a Phantom, why doesn't she try to fool everyone by being the superhero?"

"She's sweet. And because she's not entirely dead, she acts entirely like a human." My green eyes widened. "If Danny Phantom's half-human, he should act human, too! Maybe it isn't just some act he's preforming. Maybe he's actually trying to help out!" I pulled up a picture of when Phantom supposedly kidnapped the old mayor.

We studied it for a moment.

"How about we go find Phantom tonight?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

I nodded. That was a good idea.

…

The moon shone bright in the sky as the two of us wandered through the park. There was a slight breeze. We were both wearing our HAZMAT suits (I had picked one that resembled my Red Huntress outfit) and wearing wrist rays.

There was a familiar burst of echoey giggles coming from in the forest.

"That's Danielle!" I whispered to Mrs. Fenton.

"C'mon, Dani!" The familiar voice of Phantom said. "It's not that funny! Please, stop. Tell her that it's not that funny, Plasmius?"

I cringed as I heard Vlad's voice next. "But, Daniel, it's actually quite entertaining!"

Deciding to see what they were talking about we hid behind a tree. I peeked into the clearing and saw a very amusing sight.

Danny Phantom floated in the middle, with two heads, looking angry. Across from him Vlad and Dani floated, the younger girl was laughing her head off.

"Oh, yeah! Dani, how about _you _try it?" Phantom taunted, absorbing the second head. "Why can I only duplicate in moments of battle?" he muttered to himself.

Dani and Phantom switched locations and Dani tried to duplicate herself. It resulted in a second head too.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed and turned into her human form, resulting in one eyeball.

Vlad looked shocked, but Phantom just walked forward and slapped his cousin in the back of the head. The eyeball separated into two icy blue eyes.

I rubbed my eyes. Every time I saw Dani's human form I felt as if I recognized her.

Vlad scowled at Phantom. "How'd you know how to solve that?"

Phantom just grinned. "That happened to me once. Don't change into human form with two heads in ghost form. Glad I don't have to live with you."

Dani's eyes flashed green. "_Hey! _I only have to _stay _with him."

Phantom grinned. "_Hey! _I have to _train _with him."

Vlad scowled. "_Hey! _I'm right _here_!"

**Great news! My school ends in a week so I'll post more often after that!**


	5. Chapter 5- School

**Me: *in a sing-song voice* 3 days of school left! Expect chapters more often after that!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny's POV

"You were _training _with Vlad last night!" Sam nearly screamed, shocked.

I winced. "We have a truce!"

"He's not a moron, Danny!" Sam yelled.

I shrugged. "There's me and Danielle vs. him! We kind of outnumber him."

A black limousine pulled up to the school. Everyone gasped and whispered to their friends, wondering who it was.

I face palmed. Leave it to Vlad to make a show.

The driver got out and opened the door. A short black-haired girl in a blue sweatshirt, red shorts, and blue sneakers jumped out, followed by Mayor Vlad Masters. They scanned the courtyard before their eyes landed on me.

To everyone's surprise they started walking towards me.

"Danny!" Dani ran up to me and gave me a hug. I knelt down to her height and hugged her back.

"Hey, Dani!" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"She has exactly the same knowledge that you do, Daniel," Vlad said. "Therefore she should be in the same grade."

I grinned. "Great. _Uncle Vlad_, my house after school is fine to discuss what we've learned today."

A familiar moronic blue face popped out of the ground. "I AM THE—"

Dani's eyes and my eyes glowed radioactive green while Vlad's glowed a full red as we glared at him.

"Uh, BEWARE!" he disappeared back into the ground.

"Well, bye, Daniel and Danielle," Vlad waved at us and walked back to the limo.

Paulina, Star, Dash, and Kwan walked up then.

"Hey, I'm Paulina," the girl introduced herself to Dani. "You must be related to Mayor Masters in some way."

"Oh, _'Daddy'_." You could practically feel the hatred in her voice.

Apparently the A-listers didn't though.

"He's your father?" Star nearly shrieked.

"In a way yes," Dani said. In a smaller voice that only a ghost or halfa's ears could pick up she added, "And what a joy that is."

"Cool!" Dash said. "How about you ditch Fenturd and hang out with us."

Dani gave him a green-eyed glare. "Sorry, Baxter. But since Vlad is Danny's makeshift uncle, I'm his makeshift cousin. C'mon, Danny."

The four kids walked away, leaving a stunned popular crowd.

**Cool! Dani just stood up to the popular kids!**


	6. Chapter 6- Thinking

**Usual disclaimers and stuff. Don't own DP and stuff. Wish I did.**

Sam's POV

I have seen many extremely odd things in the past few months but this topped it all off: sitting on Danny's bed with Tucker, Danny sitting in his desk chair, Dani sitting crisscross applesauce in the air, and Vlad leaning against the wall.

"SHE DID WHAT!" Danny yelled.

"I know my reaction exactly!" Dani said, resting her elbows on her knees.

"You're doomed, dude," Tucker laughed.

Danny's eyes glowed green.

"Or not," Tucker added quickly. "It's your choice."

I grinned.

"But seriously Danny, your mom already knows that you and Danielle look alike in human form. And Valerie knows that you two look alike in ghost form."

"But she doesn't know that it's you," Vlad pointed out.

Danny blew some raven strands of hair out of his face. "She will soon at the rate this is going."

"Ouch, negativity," I said. "That's my job!"

Danny smiled at me. I blushed.

Tucker sighed. "I really wish Technus didn't fry my PDA an hour ago. Sam blushing would've made a viral picture!"

I gave him the death glare.

"Ouch, the death glare!" Tucker said. "Better than the 'scary eyes' though."

I looked past him to see Danny giving him the "scary eyes". I just managed to hide a laugh.

"So what _are _we going to do about Maddie and Valerie?" Vlad asked.

"Twenty bucks says that Valerie already knows your secret!" Danny said.

"Made it one hundred for me!" Dani said with a grin.

"A boy and his clone," I told Tucker. "Always making bets."

"Can we please get over the fact that Valerie might know my secret?" Vlad hissed (with his own version of the "scary eyes"). "If she did, why wouldn't she tell dear Maddie?"

Danny and Dani rolled their eyes.

"Danny!" Mrs. Fenton yelled from downstairs. "Cookies!"

Danny grinned at us. "Anyone want cookies?"

Everyone shrugged and walked out of the room (except Dani, that girl has an appetite as big as China. She ran).

Mrs. Fenton froze when she saw Dani come downstairs. We all pretended not to notice, to avoid suspicion.

We each grabbed a cookie and sat down, discussing our dilemma (well technically Danny, Dani, and Vlad's dilemma).

"What can we tell Mom?" Danny whispered.

"About what?" Tucker said with a mouthful of cookies.

I rolled my eyes. "Dani looking like Danny's human from," I whispered as Mrs. Fenton walked through the room. "Should we start calling you Clueless?"

Tucker shook his head.

"Good."

Dani thought for a second. "I was going to say that I'm a clone of both Phantom and Fenton. But now that she knows about halfas, that's not going to work." She snapped her fingers. "I got it! We'll say that someone *cough*VLAD*cough* decided to make a halfa by taking the ghost form of Phantom and combining it with the 100% human DNA of Danny Fenton."

Vlad tapped his fingers against the table. "That idea isn't half bad, Danielle. But there's a chance she'll get suspicious."

"What do you mean?" Dani asked.

"Well, why use Daniel for a clone?" Vlad pointed out. "Apparently _normal, loser, _100% _human _Daniel Fenton?"

"I'm not a loser!" Danny protested. We decided to ignore him.

"Drat," Dani said, resting her head on the table. "I thought that that excuse was pretty good."

"It was, Dani," Danny comforted. "'Uncle' Vlad's right though. It does have those holes in it. We've just gotta think deeper…"


	7. Chapter 7- Conversations

**Bonjour! (Sorry, I take French and I'm trying not to forget everything over the summer. Not doing so good at that at the moment. )**

**Anyway, I'll write the next info in caps: I HAVE A POLL ON MY BIO FOR HOW YOU THINK DANNY'S SECRET SHOULD BE REVEALED! PLEASE VOTE FOR IT!**

**I still don't own Danny Phantom. I don't know why anyone would think that I do.  
**

Danny

I was casually flying through the sky at night. Because Vlad wasn't sending any ghosts after me during the truce, there were significantly less ghost attacks to patrol for.

I asked Dani and Vlad if they wanted to fly with me but both had turned it down. Dani said that she never got sleep during her days as a traveler so she actually wanted to get some and Vlad had some big mayor thing tomorrow morning and he didn't want to look tired.

A pink blast flew past me a few feet away and I jumped and spun around.

"Easy, Phantom," Valerie said. She hovered in her Red Huntress gear behind me. "I just wanna talk."

I flopped onto my belly in midair and rested my head in my hands. "About what? The baseball game yesterday? Man, that was an awesome home run! Almost a grand slam…" **(Sorry for my lack of baseball knowledge. I'm not a baseball fan really)**

Valerie laughed a bit and rolled her eyes. "No, ghost. Or should I say halfa?"

I decided not to look fazed by that. "Yeah? I don't really care which one you prefer. I actually like being called Danny or Phantom."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Fine, Phantom (I'm not going to call you Danny because one of my best friends is named that), why didn't you tell me that you were a halfa?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Do you think you would've ever believed me? You were all shoot first, ask questions never."

Valerie bit her lip. "I can't believe I tried to kill a human!"

I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You tried to waste a ghost."

"A ghost that is also human."

"A human that is also a ghost."

Valerie rolled her eyes again and smiled slightly. "You aren't helping really."

I grinned. "I know."

"Now only one more thing to find out," Valerie thought out loud. "Why Danny Fenton was hanging with Vlad and Danielle…"

I tilted my head. "And why is that wrong?"

"Because I know that Vlad's also a halfa. Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius. I saw him change after you left after the Danielle incident," Valerie exclaimed.

I jumped up and laughed. "Yes! Vlad owes me twenty bucks!"

Valerie stared at me with a what-the-heck face.

I grinned. "I bet Vlad twenty bucks that you knew his secret. He also owes Dani one hundred dollars now."

Valerie seemed to remember something. "So that dog—"

"My parents won't let me get a hamster much less a ghost dog."

"And the mayor?"

"Was overshadowed by Walker who wants me in ghost prison."

"And the theft?"

"Controlled by Freakshow, ringmaster of Circus Gothica."

"And my old suit?"

"Do you really think I would've attacked it so much if you were in it? The worst I usually do is knock your guns out of your hands or knock you off your board-thingy."

Valerie looked at the ground before looking up. "Do you forgive me?"

I grinned. "I never thought you did anything wrong."

Valerie glanced at the clock tower. "That late already? Dad's going to kill me. Bye, Phantom!" She started to fly away but paused. "One more question. Do I know your human form?"

I smirked. "More than you suspect." As she flew away, I transformed into Danny Fenton and watched.

"More than you suspect."

**I had to add this chapter in. I'm a Danny x Valerie fan. And again VOTE IN THE POLL!**


	8. Chapter 8- Name Mistakes and Oops

**I'm too lazy to type the disclaimer, soooooooooooooo… DISCLAIMER!**

Dani's POV

I sighed and rested my head in my hands. I was sooooooooooo bored! Why did I agree to this? Oh, yeah. Protecting secrets. I would still prefer seeing Mount Rushmore over this any day.

To my left, Sam was doodling something in her notebook. I recognized, with a grin, the DP logo. Well, she _was _the one who designed it apparently.

In front of me, Tucker was playing Angry Birds on his PDA under his desk. Typical. That's just Tucker being Tucker.

Danny yawned on my right. I looked at my cousin with a bit of sympathy. He sacrificed his sleep at night in order to keep this town safe. What did Vlad and I do? The fruit loop just manages his companies and sometimes makes life harder for him. And me? I just travel the world and make him worry about me. Man, neither of us really help.

In the front of the classroom, Mr. Lancer droned on about some random poetry thing. Why should I even care about something like that?

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Yes! Finally! The final bell! I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my notebook. I walked over to Danny.

"So, cuz? Flight over Amity Park?" I asked.

Danny got up as well. "That idea doesn't sound half bad."

At the front of the room, Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. The two of us looked up at him. We were the only two students left in the room.

"Miss Masters," he said. "Mr. Fenton. I would like to talk to you."

We glanced at each other, wondering what he could possibly want before shrugging. We dragged two chairs up and sat down.

Mr. Lancer glanced at Danny briefly before looking at me, a whole lot longer. I could tell he was studying me.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

He raised an eyebrow before slipping out a piece of paper from a folder on his desk and setting it in front of me.

It was the test on _Romeo and Juliet_ that we took yesterday. More specifically, it was _my_ test. I recognized the lazy, sloppy handwriting that I had gained from Danny scribbled across the page. I remember the answers too. A. C. B. E. D. A. A. C. E. C. True.

But that wasn't the problem. No. The problem was the name on the top.

Dani _Masters _was not lazily scribbled there.

No.

Dani _Phantom _was signed sloppily at the top.

Oops.

Danny's POV

"Miss Masters. Mr. Fenton," Lancer said. "I would like to talk to you."

I looked at Dani and she looked back, icy blue meeting icy blue. There was curiosity and confusion in my clone/cousin's eyes. It matched what I was feeling. We both shrugged and grabbed a chair.

Sitting down in front of Mr. Lancer's desk, I thought to myself about what could be wrong.

Oh. God.

What if… he knows?

It certainly is a possibility. But maybe the whole halfa thing isn't what he knows. Maybe he knows that we're clones or that we have a secret or even that we fight ghosts! Please let it be one of the previous and not our worst secret.

But my hopes were crushed when Mr. Lancer placed a test in front of Dani. It was the test we had taken yesterday. Hey, Dani got a C- on it too! We do have the same knowledge! My eyes scanned the page. It could've been my test. She had the same answers as me on it. And the same lazy scribbles that I was so used to.

My eyes ran to the top to make sure it was Dani's and not mine.

_Name: __Dani Phantom __Grade: __9 __Subject: __English_

Yup. It was Dani's.

Wait a second.

_Name: __Dani Phantom_

Oh, God no.

At the same time, we looked up at Mr. Lancer, fear among all other things in our eyes.

He folded his arms and glared at Dani. "Care to explain, Miss Masters?"

Dani put on her best smile that seemed reasonable. "Well, um, you see… I was…" She glanced over at me.

I yawned. My discussion with Valerie had left me tired and then Technus escaped the Ghost Zone. I was exhausted.

Dani's eyes lit up. "I was tired! I mean, we all make mistakes when we're completely wiped out! And that's more of a reason for you to forget about this!"

Mr. Lancer didn't seem fazed.

Dani sighed and gave me a "help!" look.

"Hey," I said, shrugging. "You got yourself into this, cuz."

` She glared at me. I grinned.

"Mr. Fenton. Miss Masters." Mr. Lancer slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. "I will not let you leave the room until you two tell me the truth and nothing but the truth!"

We glanced at each other again and hesitated.

Just then a certain blue-haired teenage pop star phased through the wall followed by a 40-year old man in a Dracula costume who seriously needs a cat that is NOT NAMED AFTER MY MOM! The two phased through the wall into the hallway.

Suddenly, Vlad phased his head back in. "Danielle! Daniel! Good to see you! Now CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME?" He poked his head back out.

I glanced at Dani. And sighed. "I'll get the Thermos."

Mr. Lancer blinked at us. "You two aren't actually thinking of helping a ghost, are you?"

We grinned sheepishly.

"Run?" Dani whispered.

"Run."

In one swift movement we got up and shot towards the door.

"Hey!" We heard Mr. Lancer say behind us.

We dashed down the hallway, following Vlad's cape around. I didn't dare look back but I could tell that Mr. Lancer was following us.

I dug through my backpack before pulling out the thermos.

Vlad and Ember turned a corner and phased through the wall. I grabbed Dani's hand and turned the same corner, phasing through the same wall.

We came out in the gym.

Ember sent a fist blast towards Vlad, who threw up a shield. He shot a few ghost rays at her and hit her. I invisibly snuck up behind her with Dani and uncapped the thermos.

Ember spun around as we became visible.

"No!" She yelled as she was sucked into the blue vortex and into the Thermos.

"Nice, Daniel," Vlad said, black ring appearing around his waist and transforming him from Plasmius to Masters.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the gym, chatting with my cousin and archenemy.

We froze just before the door.

Mr. Lancer was staring at us. Eyes wide, mouth hanging wide open.

Oops.


	9. Chapter 9- Nothing but the Truth

**School started for me! WHY DID SUMMER HAVE TO END! Anyway, um, happy Labor Day! **

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Dani's POV

We all sat in Mr. Lancer's classroom in a very awkward silence. Mr. Lancer was trying to avoid staring at the three of us. Danny was pretending that his sneakers were very interesting. Vlad was studying the walls and our facial expressions for a way out of this.

"Can we please stop with the awkward silence?" I snapped. "It's driving me insane!"

The three boys stared at me, surprised by my outburst.

"Sorry," I said, sheepishly, rubbing my neck.

"Explain what happened back there," Mr. Lancer demanded. "And no lies. I want nothing but the truth."

"The truth?" Vlad, Danny, and I said at the same time.

"We've gotta tell him the truth," Danny whispered, low enough for only super hearing to pick up. "It could help me and Dani when we need to leave to fight a ghost."

I hesitated. "Why risk it? Mrs. Fenton and Val are already this close to finding out!" I said in the same tone.

"We could always threaten him," Vlad whispered, observing his nails. "I am the mayor after all."

Danny glared at him, eyes flashing green briefly. "Has that ever gotten us out of a situation before?"

Vlad paused thinking over my original's statement.

"I thought so," Danny whispered. He sighed. "We've gotta tell him."

Vlad sighed too. "Mr. Lancer, if this is a discussion that concerns a student, it doesn't leave this room, correct?"

Mr. Lancer nodded. "Of course, unless it's life threatening, you know."

"Well, we, um, we…" Danny tried. "Oh god, this is so hard to explain."

I smiled sweetly. "Then let me explain for you." I turned to the overweight teacher. "You know, there's a legend in the Ghost Zone…"

Danny and Vlad looked at me confused, not quite getting what I was talking about.

"It's about three people, one girl and two boys, known as halfas." I looked at my teacher, trying to see if he had connected the dots yet. He hadn't figured out the connection between Fenton and Phantom before. "Halfa is what the ghosts call a human with ghost powers or a half-ghost half-human hybrid."

"That's not possible," Mr. Lancer stated.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "And who told you that? The Fentons? If I hadn't seen most of their theories proved wrong right in front of my face, I would believe them too."

"Anyway!" I interrupted. "The oldest halfa became a halfa by sticking his head in a ghost portal that had the ecto-purifier replaced by diet soda. The middle one became one after a ghost portal turned on with him inside. The youngest became a halfa because she's the clone of the middle one."

"I'm not following you," Mr. Lancer stated.

I leaned back in my chair, sighing and rolling my eyes. And this guy is supposed to be smart? "The halfas are named Vlad… Plasmius, Danny… Phantom, and Dani with an I… Phantom."

"Danny Phantom's only half-ghost?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Oh my god! Does anyone in this town ever look at the information RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM?" Danny yelled, losing his patience. "Vlad Plasmius! Vlad Masters! Danny Phantom! Danny Fenton! Dani Phantom! Dani Masters!"

Everyone stared at him in shock. Vlad and me both had not been expecting that outburst and Mr. Lancer's eyes were wide because he had just found out that two of his students and the town's "beloved" mayor were actually half-ghost.

"So you're Danny Phantom?" he asked Danny.

My cousin nodded.

"You're Danny's clone?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"And you're half-ghost?" he asked Vlad.

He nodded.

Mr. Lancer stared at us for a second before picking up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Vlad asked.

"Calling a mental facility," Mr. Lancer said. "Hello? I—"

He stopped when he saw what we were doing. I held up my hands, they glowed green, and some ecto-energy formed into a teacher and a student sitting at a desk. Danny created an ice crystal in his hand. Vlad turned his invisible.

"… Never mind," Mr. Lancer said and hung up. He looked at us. "So you really have… ghost powers?"

"No, I grabbed an ice cube when you turned your back," Danny responded sarcastically.

I snickered.

"And you're really Danny Phantom, Vlad Plasmius, and Dani Phantom?"

We nodded.

He smiled slightly. "Well that explains the mistake on your test, Miss Masters?"

I grinned sheepishly.

"I bet you want proof of our identities," Danny said. "But first you have to promise not to tell anyone. My mom's really close to finding out the secret and I don't know what she'll do when she does and the Guys in White have been after us for months."

He hesitated. "I promise," he finally said.

We smiled. Vlad got into his normal going ghost pose, I placed my hands on my hips, and Danny folded his arms.

"Going ghost!" me and my cousin yelled.

A white ring appeared around Danny and my waists and a black one appeared around Vlad's. Suddenly, Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, and Vlad Plasmius hovered where Daniel Fenton, Danielle Masters, and Mayor Vladimir Masters once stood.

Mr. Lancer's jaw was practically on the floor.

"You know all of my bathroom excuses?" Danny said. "Those were excuses to go fight ghosts. I can sense them you see."

Mr. Lancer finally snapped back to reality. "Well, you'll need a better excuse than that. The students are starting to think you have bladder issues."

I laughed as Danny's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Well, I can flash my eyes green when I need to go fight a ghost," Danny suggested.

"Good enough," Mr. Lancer said. "Who else knows of your... uh, condition?"

"Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and practically all of our enemies," I said.

Suddenly, two blue wisps flew out of Danny's mouth as well as mine. We groaned.

Mr. Lancer looked at us curiously.

Vlad sighed. "That's their ghost senses. I warns them of when a ghost is near."

Mr. Lancer smiled. "Well, don't let me ruin your fun," he said.

We grinned and waved before phasing through the wall.


End file.
